tvretrofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Madge Bellamy
) |lugar de nacimiento = Hillsboro, Texas, Estados Unidos de América |lugar de defunción = Upland, California, Estados Unidos de América |cónyuge = Logan Metcalf (1928 - 1928) (divorciados) |hijos = |premios óscar = |premios globo de oro = |imdb = 0068705 }} Margaret Derden Philpott (30 de junio de 1899 en Hillsboro, Texas - 24 de enero de 1990 en Upland, California), actriz estadounidense famosa por sus películas mudas. Biografía Nació en una familia bien situada, hija de un catedrático de literatura inglesa, Margaret debutó a los cinco años sobre un escenario de teatro y, desde entonces, se educó en su propia casa y, durante un tiempo, en la escuela St. Mary's Hall de Denver. A los quince años, una vez abandonado su trabajo de artista infantil, fue redescubierta por Daniel Frohman y empezó a actuar en la obra teatral Pollyanna. Sería, sin embargo, la sustitución de Helen Hayes en la obra de Broadway Dear Brutus la que la haría saltar a la fama. Dio el salto al cine en 1916, y sus más grandes éxitos los tuvo en 1922, cuando protagonizó Lorna Done y en 1924 con The Iron Horse. Aunque la llegada del sonoro no le supuso demasiados problemas, en 1928 su negactiva a actuar en The Trial of Mary Dugan supuso su despido de la productora Fox. En ese mismo año se casó con Logan Metcalf, del que se divorciaría tan sólo tres días después. En 1932, White Zombie, en la que compartía pantalla con el legendario Béla Lugosi, supuso la primera de una racha de películas de serie B, que Madge, anteriormente gran estrella del cine mudo, protagonizó. El fin de la etapa llegó en 1936, con Crack Up, película en la que ni siquiera salía su nombre en los créditos, aunque hizo un cameo en el film de 1945 Northwest Trail. Dos años antes el nombre de Madge Bellamy había vuelto a saltar a los periódicos a causa de un polémico suceso, en el que la actriz disparó a su amante, el multimillonario Stanwood Murphy, cuando éste le anunció que iba a dejarla por otra mujer. Falleció a los 91 años a causa de un fallo cardiaco. Filmografía * Northwest Trail (1945) * Crack-Up (1936) * Under Your Spell (1936) * Champagne Charlie (1936) (uncredited) * Metropolitan (1935) (uncredited) * The Daring Young Man (1935) * The Great Hotel Murder (1935) * Charlie Chan in London (1934) * Gigolettes of Paris (1933) * Gordon of Ghost City (1933) * Riot Squad (1933) * White Zombie (1932) * Tonight at Twelve (1929) * Fugitives (1929) * Mother Knows Best (1928) * The Play Girl (1928) * Soft Living (1928) * Silk Legs (1927) * Very Confidential (1927) * The Telephone Girl (1927) * Ankles Preferred (1927) * Colleen (1927) * Bertha, the Sewing Machine Girl (1926) * Summer Bachelors (1926) * Black Paradise (1926) * Sandy (1926) * The Dixie Merchant (1926) * The Golden Strain (1925) * Lazybones (1925) * Thunder Mountain (1925) * Havoc (1925) * Lightnin' (1925) * The Man in Blue (1925) * Wings of Youth (1925) * The Reckless Sex (1925) * The Parasite (1925) * The Dancers (1925) * A Fool and His Money (1925) * On the Stroke of Three (1924) * Secrets of the Night (1924) * The Iron Horse (1924) * The Fire Patrol (1924) * Love and Glory (1924) * His Forgotten Wife (1924) * Love's Whirlpool (1924) * The White Sin (1924) * Do It Now (1924) * No More Women (1924) * Soul of the Beast (1923) * Are You a Failure? (1923) * Garrison's Finish (1923) * The Hottentot (1922) * Lorna Doone (1922) * Hail the Woman (1921) * The Call of the North (1921) * Love Never Dies (1921) * Blind Hearts (1921) * Passing Through (1921) * The Cup of Life (1921) * The Riddle: Woman (1920) Curiosidades * Era atea y vegetariana. * La primera película sonora producida por la Fox, Mother knows best (1928), fue escrita para ella. Enlaces externos * * * Galería de fotos de Madge Bellamy en Silent Movies Categoría:Actores de Estados Unidos Categoría:Actores de cine mudo ca:Madge Bellamy de:Madge Bellamy en:Madge Bellamy it:Madge Bellamy nl:Madge Bellamy ru:Беллами, Мэдж